


夜园 第十四章 夏令营

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 36





	夜园 第十四章 夏令营

第十四章

有一个模模糊糊的人影挣扎地浮上水面，挨蹭地趴在岸边。他两颊坨红，身体发抖，一双黑漆漆的眼抬头望向高夜。随着潭水的晃动，四周满溢着Omega身上散发的气息，甜得发腻。  
两人一时都没了声息。  
纪秋看了他一会，猛地沉头，又潜进水里。他全身光裸，发烫，几乎都要烧着了。意识逐渐远去，身体也不由自主，只剩下追逐冷的本能。  
好热、好热……他快要热死了……  
岸边堆了几件衣服，高夜看着光裸的胴体在潭水里游动，像一条白腻的鱼。那鱼又浮出水来，冰凉的手抓住他的脚，循着Alpha身上的气息贴近。  
“给我、给我……”  
他潮湿的眼眸渴望着他，滚烫的脸颊在他裤管上磨蹭，可怜又充满欲求地。  
“阿夜……”  
他还认得他。  
高夜屈膝俯视着他，喉头滚动，有些紧张：“你怎么了？”  
他隐约知道他怎么了，但仍不敢相信。  
Omega望着他的眼神痴恋又迷茫，看着他嘴唇翕动，却不知道他在说什么。  
他只觉得自己要烧着了，而只有面前这人的气息最舒服。  
凉凉的，好舒服。  
纪秋循着自己的本能，贴着他磨蹭。他上半身已经浮出来了，下半身还在水里，像一条人鱼。高夜敏锐地感觉到不好，浓郁的甜味溢满鼻间，诱得他内心也蠢蠢欲动。面前的人活色生香，纪秋抱着他、贴着他，他甩不开，两人纠缠着，滚到地上。  
纪秋痛苦地拧起眉，他还知道是高夜，不敢靠近又想靠近，身子都是颤抖的。他羞耻、畏惧、迷茫又痛苦，在他怀里磨蹭着身体。远处噼啪火堆燃烧的声响，有人过来了，高夜抱着他一滚，躲在了灌木丛里。  
纪秋发着抖，贴得高夜太近，鼻间全是好闻的山露的味道。高夜紧张地抱着他，压着他绵软的身子，泥土、枝叶滚了一身，脏污了身子，堕落般的美。  
两人彼此相望，屏住了呼吸。外面高悦的声音：“我哥去哪了嘛？”一队人找过来，喊着高夜的名字。  
在这惊心动魄的瞬间，纪秋望着高夜，簌簌抖动着睫毛，抬起头冰凉的唇吻在高夜的脖颈上。  
他烧糊涂了，贴着一个冰凉的东西好舒服，身上的气味好好闻。他舔着他，吸.吮着他。高夜惊愕地看着身下的尤物舔吻着自己。  
纪秋拉着高夜的手，放在自己身上。  
那颗滚烫的心在他手下一颤一颤地跳动着。纤瘦的腰肢不盈一握，等高夜反应过来，发现自己在摸着他的臀。纪秋亲吻着他，磨蹭着他，像条枯死的鱼渴求着他。释放的信息素甜蜜糜烂，已经分不清都是谁的。两人身体交缠，柔弱的O动情地摩擦着他。  
纪秋发情了……  
这个危险的信号一旦炸开，高夜的脑子里空白一片。外面的脚步声越来越近，高悦焦急的声音传来。纪秋在他身下喘息呻吟，高夜生怕外面听见，堵住了他的嘴。  
四片唇瓣相碰，便如磁铁一般吸在了一起。两人如饥似渴地吻着，好像肖想了太久，粘得分都分不开。没碰到的时候固然可以矜持，一旦碰到了，便是如胶似漆的痴缠，怎么要都不够。他迫不及待地吸.吮着纪秋的舌头，搜刮着他口腔里每一丝甜蜜的气息。好想他、好想他，想得心都痛了。  
而纪秋呜呜叫着，在他身下扭动。  
高夜很快就有了反应，箭在弦上，不得不发。身下的Omega亦是如堕欲海，煎熬难耐。可是，要，还是不要？  
高夜有些羞耻，他从没抱过Omega。尽管仗着看过几部影片，总爱调戏纪秋，可真的面对一个发情的Omega，他还是有些发怵。  
真的要做吗？怎么做呢？生理课上怎么说的？第一次会不会很痛？要不要安全措施？可是哪有什么安全措施？就这么进去，他会死的吧？还有，他还没想清楚喜不喜欢纪秋……  
他在那胡思乱想着，纪秋却痛苦地蜷起身体，他撑不住了，两天前他就已经发.情，靠着抑制剂过了一晚，然而被高夜开拓过的身子食髓知味，寻常的抑制剂效果短暂，用了之后只会更加压抑欲望。得不到纾解的身子，在今晚去晚会的路上又开始发作。他仓惶之间跳进了水里，渴望潭水能舒服一些。  
可是还是不够，他缠在高夜身上，亲着他、蹭着他：“我要、我要……”  
他拉扯着高夜的衣服，把高夜拉下来，颤颤地吻上，痛苦的抽泣声响在耳畔：“我喜欢你……”  
高夜脑子里的最后一根弦崩掉。两人什么都顾不得了，赤裸地滚到了一起。  
月光下，两具少年的躯体在花丛里交缠、翻滚。  
高夜一向克己自律，被严苛的母亲教导从不逾矩。现在却和一个发情的O在外面颠鸾倒凤幕天媾.和。  
可是他却那么的快乐。


End file.
